Beauty and The Dragon
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: When Levy, a lonely bookworm, always trying to find true love, runs into Gajeel, a prince, turned into a terrible beast, will they find a way to help each other? Will she break the spell over his heart and finally find true love? Or will he just eat her? (Version of Beauty and The Best)
1. Chapter 1

There was a small sliver of light streaming through the window of my little bedroom when I jumped awake from a nightmare. I looked around my room, my heart racing. After looking around and finally calming myself enough, I slowly started to get out of my bed. I'd been having the same dream for almost a week and I didn't really think I could stand it anymore.

It would always start with me walking down a corridor, the sound of my shoes echoing off the stone floors. Then, I'd walk into a dark room, pitch black, and I'd start to hear the sound of someone else walking into the room with me. After a second I'd start to glowing red eyes and the other person would begin to come towards me, a dark laugh escaping him as he came ever closer. I would move towards the entryway that I'd come from and realize it had disappeared, that's when the initial panic began to set in. Then he'd be right in front of me and I'd finally start to notice the piercings that covered his face. He'd grin and I'd noticed his sharp teeth. He'd whisper a few incomprehensible words then he'd start to morph into a dragon, a metal covered dragon with glowing red eyes. That's when I'd wake up, drenched in sweat, my heart racing at a million miles an hour.

I'd thought that maybe it had something to do with the book I had recently read, about a prince that had been turned into a beast, and when a beautiful girl came into his house, searching for her father, he had killed her.I wasn't sure where exactly I was getting the man with the piercings from though...Plus, he'd turned into a dragon, and he hadn't been anything but a normal man in the first place! In the book he'd been a beast when he'd first seen the girl, and it was a beast not a dragon. She sighed. Well Levy you can't always solve your dreams... They don't always mean something. I heard a yell from the kitchen and I smiled to myself. Dad was always yelling about something, but I loved him. That's just who he was, a loud, creative man, always making something new. He was an inventor, the best known inventor in town at that. Also the best known lunatic... He wasn't though, he was a perfectly normal man, with a perfectly normal, if not above normal mind. People around here were just afraid of things they couldn't understand. Like my father and I for example. Him always inventing, and me always with my nose in a book. There shouldn't be anything wrong with reading a book. Which there wasn't, as long as the book was about something informational, not the kind of books I read. Books about things that didn't exist in a world like this, amazing things that only existed in amazing places. Dragons, wizards, witches, fairies, true love.. Or that's at least what the people around here thought. Nobody around here believe in true love, except my father.

"Me and your mother," he would say lightly "me and your mother were the definition of true love." He would always look into space with a distant look in his eyes when he was talking about my mother. I liked to believe he was imagining when she was still alive, imagining the times that he'd told me about, when he and my mother would dance through fields of flowers, go on picnics and they would eat while she read chapters upon chapters of books until the sun started to go down, and they would end the night by watching the sunset. Then he would start up again, talking about her beauty.

"She had beautiful blue hair, just like yours, but longer, I really do wish you would let it grow. She would always where hers up in a bun though, and she had these beautiful golden eyes..." Then he would trail off again and then he'd start up with a new conversation about a new invention he was making.

I heard another yell and I hurriedly put on my favourite orange dress, brushed my hair, and walked out to the kitchen where my father was trying to fix the egg maker. His gray hair was in a mess and he was covered in geese.

"Gosh darn this useless thing." He mumbled to himself.

"I swear I have to fix it every other day." I laughed softly and he looked over, noticing I was there he smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"Morning Levi, your breakfast is on the table I'm just trying to fix this so I can finish mine."

"Oh I"ll help you, I don't want to sit there and eat while you have to fix something." He looked at me with a slight look of happiness in his eyes.

"Well I don't want you to have to eat your food cold. just because you have to help you dumb father."

"You're not dumb father, and I don't mind if my food is cold as long as you get to eat with me." He smiled again.

"Well alright as long as you don't mind, all I need to do is screw this thing back in place but I can't seem to find the write thing for it. I think it might be in my workshop." I started to dash to the workshop but then turned around.

"What does it look like?"

"Oh it's a little wooden thing with a red painted handle." I laughed and he looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Dad it's in your shirt pocket."

"Wha..." He looked down and turned completely red.

"Well so it is.." He took it out screwed the other object in place and smiled.

"Done! All with the help off my wonderful daughter that actually pays attention." He said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"Well at least now you get to eat." I said cheerfully.

"There _is_ always the joy of eating."

After eating I got up and washed the dishes then put them away while father planned his next what he would make for the invention convention that was coming up. When I was done I walked back to my room to grab the book I had finished the night before. It was a good book about a girl whose father had been killed and she now lived with her stepsisters and stepmother then she went to a ball and fell in love. I smiled sadly. If only i could fall in love, just like mom and dad had. I held the book tightly against my chest and walked out just as my father was getting up from the table.

"What are you planning for today Lev?"

"Well first I'm going to the library to return this book and get a new one, then I'm probably going to walk through the meadow and read."

"Sounds like an interesting day."

"Oh yes." I chirped, nodding happily. He smiled.

"Well, just stay safe."

"I will." I replied and I slipped on my slippers then skipped out of the house happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own neither Fairy Tail, nor do I own Beauty and The Beast.**

I sat out under the warming sunshine, smiling to myself while looking around. _Seems like a pretty good day._ I thought to myself. It was pretty chilly seeing as to how it was nearing winter but standing under the sun it was a nice chilly. There was people all around me, passing by while I sat on the town fountain, listening to the water. I had my new boom in my. I'd read the book probably millions of times before, but it was so entrancing. I moved back a little on the edge of the fountain and pulled my legs up under, looking down at my book. The librarian, a nice old man, had given the book to me, because of how many times I'd read it. One I was finally comfortable with my position so I opened my book and began to read.

I had finally gotten to the part where she met "prince charming" but she wouldn't really know that until chapter three. I went to stretch and I suddenly noticed there was some guy staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and sighed when I realized who it was. Laxus. He was so full of himself and it seemed to me that somehow he'd gotten it into his big fat head that I was going to marry him, which I certainly wasn't. He got with a woman, treated her like trash, then left her, still for some reason unknown, wanting more. I wasn't about that life, and I didn't understand the girls who were.

He seemed to catch my eye because now he was walking towards me behind him. I quickly got up and started walking away.

"Hey! Levy!" I groaned and stopped.

"Yes Laxus?" He walked in front of me and smiled.

"Hey there beauty." I tried my best to smile.

"Is there something that you needed? I'm very busy..."

He picked my book out of my hand.

"With what? Reading? Levi, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things... Like me! The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas... Thinking." He threw my book in the mud and I glared at him while he smiled at me. I stooped down and grabbed my book, wiping the mud off it.

"You're simply primeval." He grinned, making me wonder if he even know what that word meant. He put an arm across my shoulder, continuing to grin.

"Why thank you, why don't we go to the tavern and talk about it?" I shrugged his shoulder off.

"No thank you, I have to go help my father."

"Heh that man needs all the help he can get."

"Don't you-" There was a sudden explosion like sound from the direction of my house and and Laxus burst out laughing. I fought the urge to slap him across the face and ran home.

When I finally reached the house I was more then happy not to see it on fire, or even worse in a million peices. I mean as far as I could see everything was alright... I hurried to my father's workshop and sighed with relief. The room was smoking but my father didn't seem hurt.

"Father are you okay?" I rushed towards him worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just forgot to add something to this darn thing and I just about got myself killed." I sighed.

"At least you're okay." He nodded and jumped up from the small stool he was sitting on.

"Ah yes and good news I just need to add that last thing and I think I'll be able to enter it into the contest!"

"Oh really? That's amazing!" He smiled.

"Righto it is, it would be even more amazing if I won! Would you mind helping me with this so I can get it finished before sundown?"

"Well why would you need to get it finished by then?"

"So I can get to the convention on time of course!"

"You're leaving tonight?"

"Oh right... I forgot to tell you..."

"It's alright."

"Are you sure? I feel so bad for having to leave you home..." Right, he had to leave me home because there was no room on the carriage for me with the invention on there. To be completely honest I didn't like that he was going alone. With him being so absent-minded and everything I just couldn't help but worry that he'd get lost.

"Yes, I'm sure! This will be good for you father."

"Oh great! I knew you'd understand."

"Let's finish this up then."

By sundown the creation was done and my father was of to the convention.

"Goodbye Levi! Stay safe!" He said, looking behind him to wave at me.

"You too father! I love you!"

"I love you too Levi!" He smiled back at me one more time before rushing off into with our horse Natsu. After he was gone I walked back into the house and munched on some bread absentmindedly, contemplating what I would do the next day. Deciding on going out and reading again, I went into my room and got ready for bed, hoping that I wouldn't have the dream again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around noon when I woke up shivering, my blanket wrapped around me tightly. I'd had the dream again, but now I was freezing cold. I looked to the small window next to my bed and I realized why. Snow was falling in great heaps outside, already covering the ground in a white sparking sheet.

"So much for going outside today." I murmured to myself cheerlessly. I drew in a deep breath and got out of bed, letting it out as my feet touched the ground. I quickly changed then padded out to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread before sitting down. I groaned as a knock resounded from the front room. Getting up, I set my piece of bread down and headed towards the door. I looked through the peephole to see Laxus standing there with a grin on his face. I slowly opened the door.

"Yes Laxus?"

"How is everything? I heard your father left last night to go somewhere."

"Everything's fine, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do." I started to close the door but for some reason unbeknownst to me he decided to take that as an invitation inside as he pushed past me and walked to the kitchen. I glared at him from where I was standing then walked in after him, shutting the door behind me.

"What do you want Laxus? You know, it's very rude to just barge into someone's house."

"Ah but you're not just someone, you're a girl and you wanted me in here anyways."

"No Laxus, I didn't and I'd really be happy if you left." He looked up at me, looking genuinely shocked that I'd said that.

"Why of course you don't want me to leave." He laughed " Any girl would be overjoyed to have me in their house... Alone at that."

"Well, I'm not any girl. Now, please leave." He ignored me and set his feet up on the kitchen table, taking my piece of bread and eating it whole.

"Laxus..."

"I simply just came by to talk about the wedding." I raised an eyebrow as he picked at his fingernail.

"What wedding?" He laughed again.

"Why ours, silly!"

"I don't remember agreeing to this."

"You didn't, I just knew you would if I asked so why take the time when I could just start planning right away... Well you'll be planning it of course, that's always the girls job."

"Laxus we are not getting married, and I have no idea where you even got such a silly idea."

"Why of course we're getting married." I glared at him once again.

"No Laxus, we're not. Now, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Please. Leave." He looked up at me again and got up.

"Whatever you say Levi, you know that you'll have to accept me soon enough." He stated and walked away. I looked towards the counter and seeing a small cup of water left over from yesterday I smiled, quickly grabbing the cup and hiding it behind my back.

"Laxus would you hold on a second?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"I knew you'd change your mind." I nodded and walked up to him.

"Actually I just thought it would be nice to walk you to the door." His smile faded.  
"Oh, well okay..." I smiled and walked with him to the door and opened it slightly before slipping out my hand holding the water stealthily while still holding the door slightly closed so he couldn't see my arm.

"About the marriage..." I said while slowly dipping my hand, letting the contents of the cup slowly pour out and on to the steps below.

"What about it?"

"If we were to get married... How many kids would you want us to have?" He grinned widely.

"Well... I would want us to have at least have six or seven." My eyes widened and he smirked.

"Yes I know that would be a lot of work but just think of it... They'll all be strapping lads... Like me!" I nodded, hoping that with how cold today, that the water would have frozen over already.

"Yes well... I'll think about that marriage, now I have to go do some things so I think it's time for you to go." He nodded happily then walked out proudly; and slipped, falling on his face. I tried to suppress a laugh as I shut the door. I heard him curse as he got up and I walked back to the kitchen and wiped off the table before getting another piece of bread, eating it contently.

After searching the house for my winter dress, a long dark blue dress with fur cuffs, I slipped on my fur boots and walked outside, my book in hand. I walked out to the back of the house, a large field partially occupied with a hen house and a small garden. I quickly walked over to the hen house after grabbing a bucket of food just inside a small cabinet next to the fence. I walked into the small house and spread the seeds around in front of the chickens then went back and bulled small sheets over each of them. I smiled to myself then walked out to the field, stopping in my tracks at sound of quickly approaching hoofbeats as I saw our horse, Philippe running towards me. My heart began to beat wildly, just about matching the sound of his hoofs. If he was here alone without father, or the carriage then that meant that something had happened to father. I rushed towards Philippe.

"What happened what happened?! Where's father?!" I gasped out, holding onto the horse fearfully. The horse neighed loudly, as if by answer and rubbed his nose against my leg. I took this as a sign that he'd take me to him so, trying my best not to slip, I quickly hoisted myself up onto his back, almost falling off because my hand were shaking so bad. I grabbed the reigns, in my shaking hands and help onto them as tight as possible.

"Come on Philippe, go to father!" I shrieked. He reared back and rushed off to the path that father had taken just the night before. I held my head down against the back of his neck as low hanging branches seemed to grab at my hair, trying the pull me back. He suddenly took a sharp turn and I was almost flung from his back but I was quick enough to wrap my arms around his neck, holding my legs tighter against his sides. We were going down a dark path full of dead trees that soon led off the another, small path, overgrown with weeds and moss. It was then that I began to see the faint outline of what looked like a great castle. When we were only halfway down the path to a large gate Philippe came to a halt. Without bothering to try to get him to go the rest of the way, I jumped off his back and ran to the gate. It was opened slightly and in front of it was father's hat. I shook my head and looked up at what I could now see was a large dark castle overgrown with weeds.

"Father..." I dashed to the the doors and threw them open.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Father? Father, are you here?"

I frantically searched around, trying to find where my father had gone. I entered a large living room with a fire still lit. He must have been here... He has to have been! I continued to look through the rooms. I went down a narrow hallway and sighed in relief as I saw a small door open, slightly with a dim light streaming through. I quickly walked to the door and opened it, only to gasp in shock at what I saw. The room was full of cells, and my father, breathing heavily, and completely pale was sitting in one of them, leaned up against the stone wall. I ran towards him as he looked up slightly.

"Father!" I whispered loudly in slight relief.

"How did you find me?" He asked softly, reaching his hands through the bars as I held onto them.

"Oh Father! Your hands are like ice, we need to leave this place." He shook his head as fear seemed to suddenly seep into his eyes.

"No no Levy, I need you to leave this place." I held his hand tighter.

"No I can't! Who did this to you?"

"Please Levy, just go, you can't be here. He'll come back."

"Wh-" I was suddenly cut off as a hand grabbed my shoulder yanking me back, an angry growl filling the room.

"What are you doing here?!" I scrambled away from the hand on my shoulder, a slight pain as I scrambled I felt something scrape my shoulder. I whipped around, about to yell at whoever had done this. Before I could get any words out my breath hitched and I froze. Those eyes... They're from my dream...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I would like to give a very special thanks to BakaFangirl who was a** _ **lot**_ **of help in the making of this chapter and most likely the ones following. I would also like to apologize for not posting in so long, I just really haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story lately. Anyways on to the story, I hope you all enjoy!**

Those eyes… The eyes that had been following me around whenever I fell asleep, where right in front of me. No… That couldn't be.. It's a coincidence… That's all it is. I squinted slightly in the dark, trying to see the body belonging to the red eyes but the only light was a ways in front of me, near the end of the room and he seemed to be making sure to stay out of it.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm the master of this castle, and you're trespassing." A voice growled and he moved over next to the side of the cell in front of me, staying out of the light.

"I'm just here to get my father! Can't you see he's sick?!"

"Well he shouldn't have come here then, should he?"

"He could die! Please I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner." The voice said, moving towards the door. I moved towards him slightly.

"There must be something.." I trailed off trying to think of something. He waited by the door as if expecting me to say something but after a few moments he moved to open it.

"Wait!" I lunged towards him slightly and he stopped.

"Take… Take me instead."

"You… Would take his place…?" He said and my father My father rasped out behind me.

"No! You don't know what you're doing!" He began coughing and I looked at him sadly then back toward the man.

"If I did… Would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"Forever?!"  
"Yes, don't you want your father to be free?" Father began to protest again but was cut off by coughing.

"Y-you have my word."

"Good," he said then walked by me, opened the cage and grabbed my father, walking out of the room. I tried to follow after but he slammed the door in my face behind him, locking it as well. I looked frantically around the room for a window. Unable to find one I burst into frustrated tears and fell to the floor. About ten minutes later he walked back in, continuing to stay out of the light. I lunged at him in anger and he moved back, causing me to fall down in front of him.

"Where did you take him?!"

"I had someone from the castle take him back to the village."

"You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never get so see him again"

"You should be thanking me for just letting him go in the first place."

I shook my head sat down on the floor.

"Just leave me alone." He stood there for a second before turning around.

"The cells have more comfortable bedding then just stone floor." He said then left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Tears continued to stream down my face as I got back up and slowly walked to the back cell, finding that the only bedding was straw I walked back out and searched for a sheet then went back in and laid it out on the straw and patted it out. I closed the cell door so I could at least feel some sort of comfort and laid down on the makeshift bed before closing my eyes and trying to stop my crying.

I'm not sure when but eventually I ended up falling asleep. I woke up in a soft bed and for a moment I thought that I was back home but when I looked around I realized that I was in a four poster bed with a curtain around it. But, it also wasn't the cell. I sat up slightly and looked around the room. It was a large room with a window that looked out to somewhere that I couldn't really see considering I was sitting down at the moment. I sighed and sat back on the bed. Looking down, I screeched, realizing that I was now wearing a blue nightgown. I felt myself start to blush slightly, wondering who could have changed my clothes. I hadn't seen any other maids but he had said that he got someone from the castle to take my father to the village. I jumped when I heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Before I had a chance to answer a girl in a red dress came flouncing in happily. She had a tray in her hand but kept the other behind her. She had white hair that stood up on one part and two different colored blue eyes, the right being darker than the other. The left eye had a scar running down from her forehead and right over it, making her look like she was a porcelain doll with a crack in her face. She also seemed to have a black cape covering her left shoulder.

"Well I mean of course you're in here," She said laughing at herself slightly "obviously, considering you were…" She stopped herself and paused for a second before looking at me awkwardly.

"Anywayyys, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I-"

"Would you like some bread at least? You need food, I wouldn't want you getting sick." I paused to think out my words then spoke slowly.

"Bread would be nice but um… I have a few questions first."

"You really need to eat." I sighed and stood up, walking towards the plate of food that she had set on the table next to the bed then sat down in the little chair. As I sat there eating I took the time to look at my surroundings. The four poster bed was a blue-ish color with purple curtains. The sheets and pillows were all different shades of blue, a green-ish color, and purple. Carved in the end of the bed there was a pink rose. I made a mental note to ask about that later and looked up at the girl.

"Can I ask questions now?" She eyed the piece of bread in my hand then shrugged.

"Yeah but I'll need to more food in you, Gajeel doesn't really eat much so we don't have any food." I tilted my head.

"Is Gajeel the…"

"The owner of the castle? Yeah." I nodded and looked around again.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to plan a way out of this place." I shook my head and looked back at her.

"I made a promise more or less and I'm going to keep it."

"Well doesn't he scare you at all?"

"He's a pretty big jerk sure-"

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head "I mean his appearance, haven't you seen him yet?"

"No, he seemed to keep pretty close to the shadows last night, all I know about him is that he has the glowing red eyes…" Her eyes widened slightly.

"You seriously mean to tell me you haven't seen him yet?" I shook my head.

"But weren't you with him last night?"

"Yeah but he seemed to pretty much stay in the shadows most of the time."

"Oh... I'm sorry that he was like that, he's not very used to people, and he's always been pretty snotty."

"Seriously? Always that bad?"

"Yeah, that's why we're all like this actually." She said and held up the other hand she'd had behind her back. It was clawed and green with a lace looking thing running up her arm, her other hand was normal. My eyes widened.

"Wait he _turned_ you into that?!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Gosh no. Years ago a lady showed up here at the castle, asking for a place to stay. She was... Old and not very good looking so he didn't let her in and well she cursed us..."

"All of you?"

"Yeah... He was the only one fully turned though."  
"I'm sorry..." She smiled and shrugged.

"At least we're together."

"Wait, how many of you are there?"

"Oh there's quite a lot actually... Well maybe not... It's hard to count." She laughed at herself and I smiled. There was a sudden yell and the girl sighed.

"I'll be right back, feel free to look around your room. Just… Please don't leave the room."

"Why?"

"This is a big place and I don't want you getting lost or anything."

"Alright…" She smiled again and walked out, closing the door behind her. I sighed and went back to the bed and plopped myself down. After about just two minutes of staring at the curtain I got up and looked around the room. There wasn't much else in the room except my bed, the table and a wardrobe. The floor being a white marble had a small carpet at the end of the bed with a rosin the middle of it. Next to the bed, about six feet away was a large window that looked out to the garden below. I went to look at the garden and saw that it looked even farther out to the forest that surrounded the castle .I continued to look for awhile before going to the wardrobe where a pair of slippers sat. I slipped them on then slowly walked to the door and listened for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and slipping out. After I closed the door I turned around and stopped, a small gasp began to form but logged itself in my throat as I stood there, completely frozen. In front of me was a six and a half foot tall black dragon, standing on its hind legs and staring at me. The red eyes… This… This is him? He's a dragon?

"Why did you leave your room?" The dragon growled deeply.

"I… I wanted to explore." I whispered softly.

"She told you not to." I looked down.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Well you shouldn't have done it." My brows furrowed and I stood up straighter, looking him in the eyes.

"You can't just keep me locked in that room with nothing to do." He scoffed.  
"I sure can."

"Well if you want me to die from boredom." He chuckled and nodded.

"I don't believe that could happen."

"Well if you don't believe me then just lock me back in there." He smiled, his sharp teeth glinting slightly as I realized that he could tear me piece to piece if he so wished.

"Oh no I was actually coming to let you out so you could look around the castle." I froze again.

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah. It wasn't really my idea granted, but it's a good idea…. Just as long as you stay out of West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"Just stay out." His voice grew louder and more demanding so I just decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Shouldn't you at least let her change her clothes first?" I turned around to see a red haired girl in just about sixteen different kinds of clothing that seemed to change every five seconds. I watched it closely, unable to look away. She smiled.

"Cool huh? It's a big pain in the ass too." She added the last part throwing a glare at Gajeel. I heard him let out a puff of breath.

"Just get her some clothes."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now." She shook her head.

"You need to learn manners now that there's a real authentic lady in the castle." She said and grabbed my hand pulling me back into my room to get me ready for my adventure around the castle.


End file.
